lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
You Me at Six
You Me at Six (often styled as 'you'me'at'six) are an English band from Weybridge, Surrey who formed in 2004. They have released five singles (and a re-release of Save It for the Bedroom), of which "Jealous Minds Think Alike" reached number 100 in the official UK top 40 singles chartChart Stats—You Me At Six, and "Finders Keepers" peaked at number 33. They were nominated for "Best British Band" at the 2008 Kerrang! Awards, and are in 2009 as well. The winners have not yet been announced.Welsh band set for Kerrang! trio History They remained small for around two years and during an interview with Sam Darcy, Matt (Bass) said that You Me At Six started out travelling the UK on the Megabus to ensure they got to all of their early gigs. In their early material they incorporated elements of screaming, as expressed in early demos such as "Promise, Promise", "New Jersey", "Noises" and "This Turbulence Is Beautiful". Another early You Me At Six song was called "The Liar and The Lighter", this song was entirely acoustic and showed the bands early versatility with different genres, when taken concomitantly with the screaming on other early songs. Their first release was a three track EP in 2005 entitled We Know What It's Like To Be Alone. They then released a four-track EP at the start of 2007, with the songs "The Rumour", "Gossip", "Noises" and "This Turbulence Is Beautiful". They played many local and smaller venues throughout 2006, then in 2007 began playing larger venues. One of the first major breakthroughs came for the band when playing to a sold-out show at Camden Underworld in February 2007, then later with the opening slot of Slam Dunk Festival 2007 (which they later went on to headline in 2009) Their support slot with Paramore at Colchester Arts Centre also drew the attention of major media, such as Kerrang!. Present and future In November 2007 You Me At Six were signed by Slam Dunk RecordsYou Me At Six Bio, an independent record label who are producing and promoting the band's debut album Take Off Your Colours. The album was released in stores and for digital download on October 6 2008 which reached number 25 in the album charts the same week. They released a single the previous week on the 29th September entitled "Jealous Minds Think Alike" where they played an in store performance at Banquet Records in Kingston. The release of their debut album was accompanied by a promotional tour beginning October 15, in which they headlined the London Astoria, a venue which they had hoped they'd be able to headline before it is knocked down in 2009.London Astoria closing They also played in several HMV stores around the country to promote their new album, the first being the HMV on Oxford Street, the day of the album's release. The song"If You Run" from this album is also available to download for free from their website.Free Download - "If You Run" On the 10th October they announced they would be supporting Fall Out Boy, (along with Boys Like Girls) on their UK arena tour. In March 2009, You Me at Six headlined a tour in the UK doing seven dates from 6 March to 13 March, playing at Bristol, Birmingham, Manchester, Glasgow, Newcastle, Portsmouth and London. The tour was dubbed as the 777 tour, with support coming from Emarosa and The Spill Canvas. On May 24th they headlined Slam Dunk Festival, held at Leeds University. On 13 July, 2009, You Me At Six was announced to be on the fall Alternative Press Tour in North America. Cheer up! Clothing Matt Barnes, You Me at Six's Bass guitarist co-runs Cheer Up! Clothing with Ed Thomas (formerly of "Look! I'm a Ghost", and now part of the band "Me And The Moon"). They had an advertisement stall on You Me At Six' 777 UK tour. It can be seen at http://cheerup.bigcartel.com/these clothes are all exclusively designed by Matt & Ed themselves and took them a little while to set up, but they now have a new line of clothes out now at the website which is used through [|MySpace. Take Off Your Colours (2008) & Second Album (Present 2009) The band's first studio album, Take Off Your Colours, was released on October 6, through Slam Dunk Records. It entered the UK Albums Chart at #25. You Me At Six performed in-store gigs at various HMV outlets across the country. The track 'Always Attract' features harmony vocals by singer Josh Franceschi's sister, Elissa Franceschi. Also in the Kerrang! poll 2008, You Me At Six were named the as best British newcomer. You Me At Six re-released Save It for the Bedroom as before they had only released a limit of a thousand copies. The video for Save It For The Bedroom was released and went to number 1 in the charts on Kerrang!. A brand new single called Finders Keepers was released on May 25, the video has been released, and has been receiving regular plays on Kerrang! and Scuzz. It followed Save It for the Bedroom to number 1 in the Kerrang Rock Top 40. It was also a huge commercial success for the band and was seemingly their breakthrough single, reaching #33 in the UK Singles Chart. It was confirmed on Rocklouder in February 2009 that You Me at Six would play a month on the annual Vans Warped Tour in August 2009.You Me at Six Confirmed for Warped Tour They also headlined their record label's one day music festival, Slam Dunk Festival, in Leeds in May 2009; as well as the 2009 Download Festival 2009 Download Festival at Donington Park, on Saturday 13th June. The band's slot was at 5.45pm on the second stage. On May 26, they were also confirmed to play the Radio 1/NME stage at the Reading and Leeds Festivals in August; alongside numerous other festivals in the UK and Europe throughout the summer. Josh Franceschi also appears on the new album from The Blackout on the track "This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things", with the whole band providing group vocals for the chorus. The band announced during their gig at the Barrowlands on 9th March 2009 that they are playing T in The Park festival in Scotland on Saturday 11th July 2009 on the Radio One/NME Stage. And, on the 10th July 2009 they headlined their home town at Guilfest. The band also played the first date of the Kerrang! Week Of Rock 2009 at London HMV Forum on 28th July, with support from Attack! Attack! and Out Of Sight. On July 15th, the band posted on their MySpace site that the band would be releasing an all-new single Kiss And Tell on Sep 7th. The band's frontman, Josh Franceschi stated "For all of you that are UK based, we are stoked to announce we will be releasing a brand new single called Kiss and Tell on September 7. We’ll then be re-releasing our debut album, Take Off Your Colours, on September 14 with 5 bonus tracks and the videos for Finders Keepers and Kiss and Tell." Members Current Members *Josh Franceschi — Vocals *Chris Miller — Lead guitar *Max Helyer — Rhythm guitar and backing vocals *Matt Barnes — Bass guitar *Dan Flint — Drums Former Members *Joe Phillips — Drums Discography Studio albums * Take Off Your Colours (2008) UK #25Take Off Your Colours by You Me At Six EPs * We Know What It Means to Be Alone (2005) * Untitled 4 Track EP (2007) Singles * Save It for the Bedroom (October 2007) * If I Were in Your Shoes (March 2008) * Gossip (July 2008) * Jealous Minds Think Alike (September 2008) UK #100 * Finders Keepers (May 2009) UK #33, #2 UK Indie * Kiss And Tell (September 2009) Cover Songs * Poker Face (Lady Gaga) * Sugar, Were Goin Down (Fall Out Boy) Music Videos * Save It for the Bedroom * If I Were in Your Shoes * Gossip * Jealous Minds Think Alike * Save It For The Bedroom (Re-Release) * ''Finders Keepers '' * ''Kiss And Tell External links * Official Website * Official MySpace References Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia